Pink Lipstick
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: Love an intense feeling of deep affection and personal attachment. What if your loved ones betrayed you? Can you imagined the pain you have to go through? will you still have the courage to believe in Love again? Read to find out.
1. Double Encounters

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama [ KWMS]

**Author's Note** : Since I'm having a super duper long holidays, and it's been a year since I've written any multi-chapters story... I thought that this would be the perfect chance for me to start this mini project of mine, I'm putting the others on HIATUS still chasing my muse...X3 it took me a few days to come up with this plot. hope you guys enjoy reading it. I wanted to publish this earlier but One Piece and Kamisama Hajimemashita got in the way...X3 Sorry, it took me long.

**Timeline**: AU-Highschool/ it would be a slight changes from the manga or the show itself...In this fic of mine, Misaki has a crush on both Tora and Usui... as the story progress... she will realize that Tora's not the right guy for him.

No **Flames** and **Trolling**.

**Musics**: F.T Island- Hello Hello/ You and I/ Severely/ heartache/Love Love Love. Taylor Swift- We are never ever getting back together... basically, these are the song I listened whilst writing the first installment.

**Dedications**: To those reading this story... never forgetting, my dearest readers...^^

**Summary** :Hi! my name's Misaki, join me in my journey as I shared with you guys my love story... someone has to get hurt in a relationship, does true love exists? read to find out.

* * *

**Pink Lipstick**

**Chapter One : Double Encounters **

**-Flashbacks...after the meeting ended...-**

_"Ayuzawa, Kaichou. Do you have a minute to spare?" Tora smirked._

_'Oh my gosh, it's Igarashi Kaichou.' Misaki's inner self screamed._

_"Perhaps, I could spare a minute or two for you." Misaki replied as she turned towards tora's direction._

_"Look, I'm sorry. Prior... I supposed you've something to tell me before the start of the meeting."_

_"Eh!" Misaki blushed as she remembers the scene, thank god the meeting starts earlier than expected, if not she swears that Igarashi Kaichou gonna hates her to the core._

_"Are you alright, you look pale. Do you need a ride home?" Tora said as he caressed her cheeks._

_Her body temperature starting rising, the moment Tora's hands came in contact with her skin. _

_"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." _

_"Come on, don't be shy... Ayuzawa Kaichou. I won't bite." Tora smiled; grabbed Misaki's hands before she could react and made their way towards his car._

_"Welcome back, Master." The chauffeur greeted._

_"Please, drive us to Seika High."_

_"It'd be my pleasure."_

**_-20 minutes later...-_**

_"Actually, Igarashi Kaichou; I do have something to tell you." Misaki whispered as she took a sip of the wine that Tora had offered her earlier._

_"Do address me as Tora, there's no need for formalities... Ayuzawa Misaki."_

_"If you insist, Igarashi Kaichou... I mean... Tora. Actually, I... I... I... have a crus-"before Misaki could finish her sentence, the chauffeur interrupted them._

_"Master, we've arrived at Seika High."_

_"Thank you, Sabo."_

_"There you go, Misaki-chan. Back to Seika...safe and sound." Tora kissed her forehead before he heads back to his car, leaving Misaki Dumbfounded._

**_End of Flashbacks_**

* * *

"EARTH TO MISA-CHAN, YOUR KNIGHT HAS LEFT." Usui tapped her shoulders.

"Usui, what are you doing here? You're supposed to look after the students' council whilst I'm gone." Misaki exclaimed, still refusing to accept the fact that Tora's gone.

"Yukimura could handle it himself; beside I'm worried about you. It's been three hours since you left." Usui said as he caressed her cheeks which reminded her of incident that happened earlier. This time, instead of blushing... Misaki took a few steps back.

**"Idiot, I HATE YOU, USUI TAKUMI!"**

With that Misaki ran towards the ladies' room, her cheeks were burning red. Today's the day she's never going to forget. In less than an hour time; Misa had an encounter with both of her crush. She must be the luckiest girl; perhaps the cupid of love is in the air spreading love around.

_"Oh god, someone please tell me... how did I have a crush on both of them. One's a rich guy and one's a stalker. Ugh... I'm going insane."_

_Stared at the reflection in the mirror, _indeed her cheeks were still red... she needs to calm down before anyone finds out about her secrets. Misaki adjusted the speed of the fan above to cool her down. In hopes, that no one will enter the toilet during this hour of the day.

Every sound in the room freaked her out, from the water dripping down the loose water pipes to her phone's ringtone. Misaki's heart was in her mouth when her phone started ringing. She calmed down after realizing that it just a message from an unknown number.

Flipped open the phone and read the message, a smile could be seen on her face.

* * *

**Sender: 80 512 364 123 0xx**

**Date: 8 December 2012, 5.15PM**

**Misaki, My apologies for sending you this message... but just to let you know that there's an upcoming carnival at Miyabigaoka this Thursday, thought that you might be interested? **

**-Tora-**

* * *

**Sender: 80 125 463 321 6xx**

**Date: 8 December 2012, 5.20PM**

**Hey, Tora... Thanks for the invitation. I'll be there. *smiley face* by the way; I'm surprised that you have my number, added you as contact.**

**~Misaki**

* * *

**Sender: Igarashi Kaichou [Tora]**

**Date: 8 December 2012, 5.22 PM**

**Lol. We kind of exchanged our number at the meeting right? Ah... it's my honour to be on your list. Oh well... see you on Thursday. **

**-Tora-**

* * *

Though, their conversation was short but Misaki could feel Tora's presence beside her. Tears glided down her cheeks as she finally understands the term **"love"**. The sudden urge inside her disappears...

_"If fate exists, we'll meet again... Tora."_

* * *

Additional Notes- The meeting is where all the president of students' council would gathered and shared information.

- I had no idea, how long is Japan's phone number... my apologies...^^ I decided to randomly come up with the numbers... that' what I've seen on the television.

Reviews are appreciated.

8/11/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


	2. Jealousy and Anxieties

**Author's Note** : Title changed~! From **My Love Story** to **Pink Lipstick.** Happy Birthday, Daddy...^^ Love'ya. *yay* tomorrow's Zoro birthday... sigh one piece reminds me of how old I'm...Planning to complete this story in a month's time hopefully before the release of my results...XD The results may affect my mood in writing...XD hohoho... This fic will be updated daily or two days interval. Thanks for the reviews.

**Musics**: Do As Infinity- kimi ga inai mirai/ DALI- Moonlight Densetsu

**Dedications : Magica Ring, Umica, MintxMARS, YuukiZala , Prisya Imins and YOU... my fellow readers.**

**Magica Ring : **To clarify your doubts, Yes! Misaki's going to be with Usui at the end. *Spoilers* At the beginning, Misaki is more attracted to Tora than Usui but as the story progress... oh well... you'll have to read to find out. hope this helps^O^

**Yann** :lol. Seriously? it's good to know that you're still sticking around this fandom... I was wondering where you were. Love is hatred...lol.

**[ A PM had been sent to the rest of my reviewers.]**

No **Flames** and **Trolling**!

Bold :Venus

Italics : Speech or thoughts

* * *

**Pink Lipstick**

**Chapter Two : Jealousy and Anxieties **

**-Cafeteria... with Misaki and Clique-**

"How's the meeting, yesterday?" Sakura asked anxiously with Shizuko besides her taking a sip of her coffee.

"Forget about it, I've both a good and bad news to share with you all."

"Tell us this instant. As you know we're the best **secret keepers** [1] throughout the campus." Shizuko demanded.

"I think I have a crush on, Usui."

"REALLY! Oh Misaki, I'm happy for you."

"But... But... But..."

"Oh-no... you know my character; I hated it when people beat around the bush." Shizuko said whilst Sakura nodded.

"Tora's on my mind too."

"WHAT! I couldn't believe that you have a crush on that jerk." Sakura blurted.

"He's not a jerk, Sakura."

"He is."

"He's not."

"He is."

"Wow, why are you guys quarreling over a guy like him. It's not worth it. it's our priceless friendship we should treasure." Shizuko told them.

"Shizu's right. I'm sorry, Misaki. Wait... hold on a second sweetie, why do I even apologies when I've proof that he's a jerk." Sakura defended her by taking out her cell phone and showed Misaki the photos that were captured when she's on a date with Kuuga.

* * *

The first photo shows a Brunette chasing after Tora begging him to stay; second one shows the changes in Tora's expression. Misaki keeps on swiping the screen till she reached one particular photo that caught her attention.

It was Tora slapping the brunette after she had embraced him in the previous photo. The finale shows Tora heading off with a Blondie towards **Treasure Hotel** [2].

"Now do you believe me, Misaki?"

"He's a completely different person yesterday. I didn't know he's a jerk."

"The name and the person itself are deceiving. Do not fall for his trap, unless you wanna end up like that lady in the photos. Kuuga could be my witness and your advisor if you wish to know more about Tora's character."

"I still believe that Igarashi Kaichou isn't this sort of person."

"Seriously, Misaki... are you under his spell? Can't you see that you're getting hurt in the end."

"You guys, if you are my friends, you will respect my decisions."

"We're telling you this because we care about you, beside it doesn't work that way. Of course, you're entitled to choose your crush and that doesn't mean that your crush has to love you back the same way you loved him."

"Think about it, if you were to start a relationship with him what's going to happen in the future? Wouldn't it affect your President's position...? He might manipulate you to work for him."

"Touch your heart, and feel it. You must be confuse right now... I completely understand because it happens to me before, but that's history. That's all I've to say; make your decision and do what's best for you."

* * *

"Before I forgot, spare a thought for Usui-kun. He's ...ugh... way better than Tora. In case, he had forgotten to tell you what happened yesterday while you were gone, let me speak on his behalf."

"Usui-kun was hiding behind the tree all along; meanwhile you were in the student's council room giving orders to everyone and left. Yukimura not wanting to disappoint you... went to find Usui around the campus. It took him exactly an hour to find him."

"Usui-kun assured Yukimura that he's capable of looking after the students' council while he awaits your return. Shortly after Yukimura left, it started raining heavily. We tried to convince him that he could wait for you inside the shelter due to the weather, but he refused because he was worried about never...never...never... left that spot till you returned."

"He even told us that you were on his mind the whole time, you're the only girl who could make a mess out of him. Tell me now; what did that Jerk named Tora did for you."

"Sakura, I'm truly sorry."

"If you're truly sorry about it, find Usui-kun instead. he's the one you should apologies not me. Go for it, whatcha waiting for. " Sakura smiled.

"I'll be back soon." Misaki told them before she went off to find Usui, ignoring her phone's ringtone.

_"Wait for me, Usui, I'm coming."_

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Usui... at the rooftop-**

Rooftop the only place he could finds peace, so far Misaki and him were the only ones that knew the access to the rooftop. Usui had to admit... the rooftop does have the bird's eye view of Seika.

Sucking his lollipop, he recalled back yesterday event which brings a smile to his face.

_"I'm sure she's blushing... why would she ran away from me? Is not like I'm an alien that will kidnap her beside... I love stalking more than kidnapping."_

_"Who's that moss-ball [3]?"_

_"If he's going to my love rival, I'll not give up that easily. Mark my words; moss-ball... Misa-chan is mine."_

"There you are, Usui. It took me quite awhile to find you." Misaki smiled as she took a seat beside him.

Removing his lollipop in his mouth, Usui stared at her before stretching his arms and let out a yawn.

"Well... Better luck next time, Kaichou."

"You're angry with me, aren't you?"

"Eh! What makes you think that I'm angry at you?"

"Because... Because...Because, you were avoiding me at the cafeteria earlier."

"Uh-uh, you only gotten part of it correct... other half's wrong. Coincidentally, you happen to be at the scene."

"That's a relief. Actually, I came to apologies for my actions yesterday. It just that there are lots of things on my mind right now, I'm confused." Misaki blurted.

"Follow your heart, and do what's best for you."

"Will do, Thank you Usui." Misaki responded while leaning her head against Takumi's shoulders, letting the wind blew past as she shut her eyes.

"The rooftop is my favorite places of all times." Takumi whispered.

"Really, do you mind sharing it with me?"

"The sky reminds me of your smile, the wind reminds me of your '**Demon**' Prez mode whereas the peaceableness reminds me of your beauty. Birdies remind me of us."

"Great minds think alike." Misaki said while inhaling the intoxicating scent that lift up her spirit.

For that moment, everything was perfect with no disturbance from the idiot trio and admirers. Nothing is perfect in this world, the moments they spent together didn't last long; thanks to Misaki's cell phone.

Took out her phone to check, noticing that it was Tora's message again she decides to ignore it for the time being. Misaki rarely had time to take a break nevertheless, spending time with her annoying yet obsessive stalker .

_"Sleep well, Misa-chan." _

* * *

**Additional Notes : [1] **Adapted from chapter 3 of Latte Love

**[2] **Five-stars hotel with facilities like sauna, swimming pool, gym...etc etc... in the anime, we seen Tora with ladies in his car... let's assume that he got bored of making love in the car... time to switch venue.

**[3] **Adapted from One Piece- that's how Sanji called Zoro... Moss-ball/Moss-head... it simply means green-headed.

Reviews are loved...^o^ I'll be waiting. see you in my next installment.

10/11/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


	3. Lover's Kisses

**Author's Note**:sup peeps! I'm back with the next installment of Pink Lipstick. Many thanks to those that had favorited, alerted this story... I'm very grateful and thankful :) by the way do follow me on twitter : twinkyxpinky- tweet me...^^ there's where I would be posting any news updates of my stories/if you guys have any inquires on the stories; I'll be waiting...XDD

**Acknowledgement: **violetshades,PriestessXRitsu,MintxMARS,Magica Ring, Stereotype,Yann,Yuukizala, Umica, Naw d Blume, Guest, Guest. Prisya Imins

**Claimers**: Sadly, I do own the song named Hey Girl! it took a day to write out; it would be sang by Kuuga. This song has no affiliations with any means.

**Lyrics** : Twinkle Earthling

**Music** : violetshades [ Sam told me that she would be adding guitar chords. X3 goodluck on that]

**Performed by** : UxMishi

**Directed by** : Your imagination. oh well... it depends on how you translate the song^^ yes, use the show as a guide on how they performed in the series.

**All right reserved Twinkle Earthling, 2012**

To my Chinese readers, I would be posting the Chinese version on my profile page within this week...Sorry, I'm having trouble forming the words with Google translator is giving me headache. it's been more than 2 months I last touch it.

**Any similarities with other fics are purely coincidental, and so are any allusions to real events, places and people.**

No **Flames** and **Trolling**!

Bold :Venus

Italics : Speech or thoughts

* * *

**Pink Lipstick**

**Chapter Three : Lovers' kisses**

**-Igarashi's Mansion... Tora's room...-**

No matter how many times did Tora threw the darts at the dartboard with some random pictures as its background, it still couldn't get rid of the annoyed feeling in his heart. He would say that this was the first time he experienced it.

Normally, he will ignored all those crap messages spamming his inbox but there's one which holds such sophisticated meaning. This feared him as Tora's going be the one who dump her first before she does.

_"Damn it, I can't think of any other reasons for her not replying back my messages. unless... unless...unless... she found out my secrets?"_

_"No, it can't be. I did a great job at hiding my evil smile. Maybe, I'm just jumping into conclusion. Misaki's isn't that smart to figure it out."_

_"Ugh... the suspense is killing me. What if she really knows it? Should I deny it... ugh... damn it!"_

Just as he was about to explode, his cell phone rang; It's a relief for him the minute he saw Misaki's name appearing on the screen.

* * *

**Sender: Misaki. A**

**Date: 10 December 2012, 3.20PM**

**[Late Reply ...^^] Forgive me, I've read the messages you sent me yesterday... but do give me time to consider. Thank you!**

**-Misaki-**

That was a close shave for Tora. Next time, they meet; He's going to create a barrier to make it harder for anyone to see through his evil intentions. A smirk could be seen on his face.

_"That's right, enter the cave alone. I'll make sure that you wouldn't get a chance to escape. Wait till I get my hands on you, Misaki Ayuzawa."_

* * *

**-Meanwhile at Seika High, Students' Council room...-**

"NO, NO and NO. How many times do you need me to repeat. If you can't understand English; I don't mind speaking Japanese to you." Misaki told a group of male students that had requested a Christmas celebration to be held in Seika on the eve.

"That's unfair; Miyabigaoka High is holding a carnival in two days time. Why couldn't we be like them? It'll lots of fun. Please re-consider our proposal, Kaichou."

"For the safety of the ladies, my answer still remains the same."

"But Prez, we promise you that we won't do anything silly on that day itself."

**-Silence...Zzzz-**

"Look, it's Usui-kun. Over here... Usui-kun, Please help us to convince Kaichou." Haikou [1] begged Takumi.

"Keh."

"USUI-KUN, PLEASE...PRETTY PLEASE WITH **STRAWBERRY **ON TOP."

"Keh."

"There will be performance by **UxMishi**, each student will receive a gift bag; mistletoe would be place around the campus if you are lucky enough; you might earn a kiss from Kaichou."

"Ayuzawa, re-consider their proposal. It's been long since seika's last celebrated any events. Look at it from a different perspective; we could use this chance to publicize the campus by invited junior high students."

It's hard to approve the proposal but it's even harder to reject Usui. Maybe it was time for a change; grabbed the accounting book nearby and calculated their leftover bucks whilst the rest of them placed their hopes on Usui. If it fails; they will have to accept that fact that it was not approve.

"Alright, I approved it...provided that if you guys can come up with the list of events that are taking place and the estimated budget. Pass it to me by tomorrow morning."

* * *

"You're our savoir, Usui-kun. Thanks a lot, Ayuzawa Kaichou; we will not disappoint you." The leader of the group bowed slight to show their appreciation before heading towards the exit.

"NEXT TIME, USING USUI TAKUMI, AGAINST ME WOULDN'T BE EFFECTIVE AT ALL."

"There wouldn't be next time, Ayuzawa. "

"Huh?"

"You're graduating this year, aren't you?"

"Oh." Misaki muttered while blushing. How could it slip off her mind that she's graduating soon. She won't blame anyone but herself, recently she has more things to handle than expected; attending the carnival, making sure that no one's creating trouble. Looking after the accounting book for the whole week as the accountant is on medical leave.

"You know, I'm always here to lessen your burden. Do not hesitate to seek assistance from me; it pains me to see you suffering alone."

"Usui..."

"Ayuzawa, sometimes a strong girl like you need a knight by her side. I will be your knight, be it rains or shines ...I would be there for you." Takumi answered, covered the gaps between them holding Misaki in his warm embrace.

"Hands off. Are you insane, Usui? What if someone sees us?"

'Isn't that great, let the whole campus know that you're mine." with that, Usui pressed his lips against her's. Shocking at first; her mind couldn't seem to comprehend what's going-on. It took Misaki a few minutes to calm her mind down before she realized that Takumi's the one that stole her **first kiss** away.

The warm sensation on her lips which she craved for: "_this is how Usui's lips taste like, moist; warm and sweet...hmmm, I'm getting cranberry flavored. "_ time seemed to have stopped; their kiss lasted longer than usual [2] , with both parties gasping for air leaving Misaki's with a burning red cheeks.

"Misa-chan, it's time to change your lip balm or else I may have to stick around the room till its empty just to end my desires for your lips...**Misalicious**." Takumi said while giving her the flirtatious look.

"USUI - TAKUMI!"

* * *

**-Toijibo Park... with UxMishi...-**

Kuuga brought Sakura to their concert that's taking place at Tojibo Park located a few kilometres away from Miyabigaoka High. Being a singer's girlfriend does have its advantages like having best seats for all of their concerts, VIP passes to their after concert parties, oh well... sometimes you might get to see your loved ones rehearsing topless with his band members.

"UxMishi, we love you." Their fan-clubs were screaming while waving posters and poms poms in the air.

"Thank you for being such a lovely audience, the last song for the day I would like to dedicate it to my girl... Sakura Hanazono." Kuuga yelled as he started singing.

**XxxTwinkyPinkyxxX**

* * *

_Hey girl_,

_There's lots of thing I wanted you to know;_

_Yet couldn't... forgive my foo-lish-ness._

_My heart is hurting, when I found out that __you're seeing another guy._

* * *

_Never thought of the day you would;_

_Steal my heart a-awwaay x2_

_I knew that your feelings for me were real._

* * *

_Sorry that I couldn't love you the way you did._

_Just to let you know that;_

_You're always on my mind._

* * *

**_Chorus_**

_Girl, you're the only one for me._

_If there's an angel, I believe you are the one;_

_A future without you holds no meaning to me._

_Please, look me in the eyes for once,_

_And I would show you a world that meant for us;_

_A place where we call... Para-dise._

* * *

_Take my hands and we will fly,_

_To the place we call Paradise... Paradise... Para-DISE!_

_Just believe in us once more._

* * *

_I'll be waiting for you._

_At the bench down the Eighth Avenue;_

_Singing this song, in memories of you._

* * *

**_Chorus_**

_Girl, you're the only one for me._

_If there's an angel, I believe you are the one;_

_A future without you holds no meaning to me._

_Please, look me in the eyes for once_

_And I would show you a world that meant for us;_

_A place where we call... Paradise._

_"The next time we meet, it'll be at the church."_

* * *

The song ended; it's a job well done for UxMishi as their new song has earned its recognition. Hopefully their latest album will have more buyers than previous. The only reason why Kuuga was well-liked by his fans it's because of his talents that he had shown in both singing and song writing.

"Thank you, many thanks. We hope you enjoy our performance as much as we enjoyed performing. catch you at the party!" Kouma said while giving their avid fans goodbye kisses.

**XxxTwinkyPinkyxxX**

**10 minutes later... **

"How's my outfit?" Kuuga asked Sakura for her advice as she does have a thing or two about fashion.

"Hmm... try removing the jacket instead and unbutton the first few buttons of your shirt."

"Like what you see."

"Maybe, come on you wouldn't want to be late for the party. Your avid fans are waiting." Sakura smiled as she pushed Kuuga out of UxMishi's dressing room, despite his protest.

"Join us; it would be lots of fun."

"Go on without me, I will stay in this room awaiting your return, dearest."

"Dearest. I love it, alright then...be safe." He gave Sakura a peek on her forehead before he left.

_"Nothing will break us apart." Sakura's inner self spoke. The necklace held tightly in her grasp._

* * *

Addition notes : [1] The name of the student I came up with..X3

[2] *cough* *cough* you wouldn't want to know how many they kissed...XD I'll make sure that tora don't get to kiss Misaki's on the lips in this

*Ahem* there's a reason why I bold the word 'strawberry', hehe. I never intended to write UxMishi scene in this chapter but somehow there's a change of plan so I decided to push forward the scenes that would be taking place in the next installment.

Review Please, I'll be waiting for it :D catch you in my next installment.

14/11/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


	4. Scramble's Rules

**Author's Note** : Konchiwa, Mina! I'm super sorry for the delay, due to personal reasons I couldn't update this on time as promised. anyway, here's the next installment of 'Pink Lipstick' leave your review as usual :) Many thanks to those that reviewed for my previous chapter; I'm grateful and thankful.

**Acknowledgement****: MintXMARS, Yann ,Umica,Yuukizala, Prisya Imins, Stereotype, Shokolat-kisu, Magica Ring, ChaCha-ness, Megumi, PriestessxRitsu and WindyMarine.**

**Musics : My Secert- Mizuno Saaya / Lovely Days - Park Shin Hye**

No **Flames** and **Trolling**!

Bold- venue/ message/list

Italics- Thoughts/speech/additional information

* * *

**Pink Lipstick**

**Chapter Four : Scramble's Rules**

**-Students' Council Room...8.15AM-**

After approving the proposal, Misaki decided to look through the list once more making sure that she didn't miss out any details. Usui had volunteered to help with the calculations.

* * *

**~~Christmas' Celebration – to do list~~**

**By: Crown Princes' - Class 4-3 [1]**

**23th of December: selected students [max: 6] will have to stay back after school to help out with the setting up of game booths and decorations. The amounts use would be listed below.**

** 24th of December: Celebration Day *Sm****iley face***

**8.00AM: Report to School on time**

**8.15AM: Distribution of Goodie Bags**

**~~Items found in goodie bag~~**

**Christmas candy stick- ¥60 each [Trade discount will be given if we purchase more than 500 at ¥30 each.] estimated value: ¥45000**

**Chocolate Bar - ¥80 each [Trade discount will be given if we purchase more than 600 at ¥50 each.] estimated value: ¥68000**

**Lollipop [assorted] - ¥10 each. Estimated value: ¥10000**

**Twinkyxpinky**

**8.30AM – 10.00AM: OTOT [own time own target]... visiting the ****game booths or watch performance by UxMishi.**

**10.00AM-11.00PM: Mistletoe-Hunt: find the mistletoe [All must participant; each team consists of two students. All sort of pairings are accepted: M/F, F/F, and M/M] **

**Estimated value: ¥200 per 100 grams [2]. Prize: A kiss from your partner.**

**11.00AM-12.00PM: Refreshment, estimated value: 500****  
**

**Total yen used: 123700**

* * *

"The calculation's correct, Kaichou." Usui said as he signed beside the amount written by them.

"Alright, thanks a lot Usui. Get along; you wouldn't want to be late for class."

"What about you? Do you intend to spend the whole morning in this room?" Usui questioned her.

"No, once I'm done typing and printing this notice out; paste it on the board... I'll head back to class." Misaki replied.

"Call me if you need any help." Takumi told her and left the room.

Ayuzawa nodded her head before she went to type it out; took her twenty minutes to complete it whilst waiting for it to be printed. Misaki checked her phone for any new messages that she missed yesterday due to her work at maid latte.

_"What? Igarashi Kaichou (1), Usui Takumi (2) **[3]**. Was I that busy that I missed their messages? What on earth would Usui messaged me when he's in the cafe?"_

After all curiosity is the one that kills the cat. Misaki read Usui's message first follow by Tora's one because more or less she could predicts what he's going to say.

* * *

**Sender: Takumi Usui [PSA- Perverted Space Alien]**

**Date: 11 December 2012, 8.23PM**

**Misaaaa-chan!**

**Bleh...bleh...bleh...**

**I've decided to call this the 'Takumi's scramble', from today onward I will be sending you an alphabet per day, here's today's alphabet- O**

**Ja ma ta... [4]**

* * *

_"Ugh... Usui, you do know that I'm bad at playing scramble. Forget about it; next is Tora's message."_

**Sender: Igarashi Kaichou**

**Date: 11 December 2012, 8.00PM**

**I'll pick you up at 1PM tomorrow, is that fine with you?**

**-Tora-**

* * *

_"Replied **Yes** and now back to Usui's message."_

**Sender: Takumi Usui [PSA – Perverted Space Alien]**

**Date: 11 December 2012, 8.36PM**

**-bleh- -bleh-**

**You do look cute in that outfit of yours, Kawaiiiiiii Misaaaa-chan!**

**-Takumi-**

* * *

Misaki rubs her eyes and read it again, making sure that she's not seeing things; did Usui just called her cute? A smile could be seen as she grabs the paper from the printer and headed towards the bulletin board.

**15 minutes later... **

Students were screaming in joy after reading the notice, still couldn't believe that their demon Prez actually approved crown princes' proposal. Many guess that it must be the persuasion from Usui as he's the only one that could do it.

"Shizuko, have you read the notice yet? Kuuga is coming to seika on the eve." Sakura exclaimed as this was her eighth time doing it.

"Yeah, I've heard it."

"You do?"

"For your information, you repeated it for the eighth time."

"Oh... where's Misaki?"

"She's in class, remember we've different schedule?"

"Right."

"Sakura, who are you partnering with for the Mistletoe-Hunt?**"**

"Isn't that obvious? It's gonna be Kuuga. Oh well, you could team up with Ayumi **[5]**. I bet she hasn't found a partner yet."

"Ayumi, from Misaki's class... Usui's friend?"

"Yup. She's a sociable person. There shouldn't be much problems communicating with her."

"Great. I shall look for her after school." Shizuko smiled.

* * *

Additional notes : [1]- Timeline different from the school and manga...^^ I followed by my campus' education system. Year 4 is the year where you will graduate..^^

[2] - 100 grams is enough...XD afterall it's a hunt right? hehe.

[3]- Igarashi (1) - i.e. one new message from Tora.

[4] - Translation: See yah later...^^

[5] - Ayumi from After school : promises and love...^^ lol she has a different role here..XD wish on 11:11 your wish may come true...lol!

If you guys are curious, 1 Japanese yen= 0.00151 Singapore dollars, 1 US dollar= 81.1800 Japanese yen, 1 Thai baht = 2.6491 Japanese yen, 1 Malaysian ringgit= 26.5795, 1 Chinese yuan = 13.0309, 1 Mexcian peso = 6.2051 Japanese yen, 1 Philippine peso = 1.9750 Japanese yen. [ got it from google.]

20/11/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


	5. Partnership

**Author's Note** : Hello my little earthlings, I'm so sorry that it took me long enough to update this as you can see I'm having unforeseen tight schedule the whole of this week which include hanging out with my clique...movie marathon and much more. somehow I got hooked to Inuyasha and Kamisama Hajimemashita I'm chasing Kami's updates daily...XD huhuhu T^T re watching the whole seasons of Inuyasha in hopes to chase back my muse.

By the way did anyone watched Mnet MAMA Asian Musical Award yesterday? Super loved the performances by PSY, Super Junior and BIG BANG (VIP)

**Musics**: **All for you**- Eun Ji and Seo In Gook Best OST...#MAMA2012 **Shinjitsu no Uta/Song of truth** somehow I can't get this song out of my mind. **Inuyasha- I am.**..XD super love this ya'

**Dedications**: This chapter is purely dedicated to YuukiZala and PriestessxRitsu for taking the time and effort to PM me asking for updates...^^ Aww, I'm so touched by your

**NO Flame Masters!**

**Bold: Venues or Words that I wanted to emphasis.**

**Italics****: Speech, Thoughts.  
**

* * *

**Pink Lipstick**

**Chapter Five: Partnership**

"What? Are you asking me for partnership?" Ayumi answered.

"Yes, since others are not available."

"Ridiculous, do you really think that I would be your partner? I don't really participate in any events held by seika."

"I'm just trying my luck, it's alright...sorry for the disturbance; Ayumi-chan." Shizuko apologized before she left the room.

"Hey, wait." Ayumi muttered but it was too late, Shizuko's already out of sight.

"Am I too harsh on her?" Ayumi's mind was like a hamster running around its wheels, part of her wanted to agree to Shizuko's but part of her wanted to reject it because she's not the type of girl that joins events to get passed time.

_"Ugh... what's wrong with me? Yumi, you're a bitch."_

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Sakura and Shizuko...-**

"Did she agrees to it?" Sakura smiled while clapping her hands in excitement, it was the first time that Shizuko ever asked for help from others.

"Nope."

"Bummer..."

"I guess I'll have to ask Amy-chan later in class; Praying hard right now in hopes that she hasn't gotten herself a partner."

"By any chance, do you mean Satsuki Nakita chino Amy? Which all of us called Amy for short?"

"Babe, that's only one Amy throughout the campus." Shizuko reminded Sakura.

"What I've heard from Alex-senpai is that, Amy had already partnered Hibiki-senpai."

"Rotten luck... rotten luck..." Shizuko cursed under her breath; today, everything seems to be against her for some reasons.

"Take a flower bath; it's effective in removing your '**Bad Luck'**."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Shizuko-san, I hope that I'm not late in asking you to be my part-" Yumi's words were cut off due to lack of air. She inhaled and exhaled a few times before continuing the second part of her speech.

"Please be my partner!" with that Yumi bowed to show her sincerity.

"Ah...Sure thing."

"Thank you, look I'm sorry about earlier; forgive me will you? it was the first time someone asked me to be their partner and I had no idea how to reply back. To be frank with you, I was being tricked and made a fool by some nasty girls in junior high. From that day onward I'm cold to anyone that asks me to be their partner."

"It's alright, all's well end's well. Be sure that Sakura and I won't ever do such things to you. We will not let history repeat itself."

A smile could be seen on Ayumi's face as she gave the girls a bear hug whilst whispered a thank you. From not far away, a figure was watching their movements, this stalker was none other than the famous Usui Takumi.

Takumi was glad that Ayumi his childhood friend has overcome her phobia of making new friends, indeed it was something to celebrate but that will have to wait; after inhaling Misaki's intoxicating cherry sakura scent.

* * *

"Heading somewhere, Kaichou?" Usui asked while eyeing her.

"Erm... well you see I was invited by Igarashi Kaichou to attend their annual carnival at Miyabigaoka."

"Only the two of you?"

"No, the whole school is involved beside I should treat this as an eye opener for the upcoming event that's taking place soon. If there nothing else, Usui, do you mind moving aside because you're blocking my way." Misaki checked her cell and realized that it's nearing to 1 PM; Tora should arrived any minute now.

"Message me hourly, this is the only way for me to know that you're safe...Misa."

"Alright, this time I'm really late thanks to you, Takumi." with that Misaki ran towards the gate leaving Usui behind; a smirk could be seen. A brilliant idea had popped to his mind; cosplay seems fun... maybe he could be his brother for once; well it's not like Gerrard would know it.

_"I'm the master of disguise, Misaki."_

* * *

Earthling's response to reviewers

**Yann**: Thanks for the review...^^

**Shokolat-Kisu** : you're giving me a big headache by reading your review...lol *muacks*

**Magica Ring : **I'll try...^^ thanks for the feedback :D

**Stereotype**: Salamat ^O^

**Umica : **haha, I've the habit of procrastinating.

**Patisserie: **Aww~ thanks for your kind words...^O^ I really appreciate it :)

**Megumi : **XP cliffie for life~

Review, Review before you leave to let me know your existence ...^^ I'll be waiting :)

See you in my next installement, stay tuned~!

2/12/12 1.43 AM

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


	6. The Carnival - Part One

**Author's Note** : Hello my little earthling, I'm back with the next installment. super sorry for the late update... I'm having writer's block and have the habit of procrastinating...XD many thanks to those that reviewed, Favorited and alerted this fic. it makes me happy...XD once I'm happy, I'll update faster...XD By the way, if any of my readers are fan of Sakura x Kuuga, please read the twin fic of '**Pink Lipstick**' which is **'Perfectly Imperfect'.** I promise you that your time won't be wasted.

**Notice**: I'll split the carnival into three parts, each part has it's own cliff-hanger. *evil smirk*

**Dedication**: JudexJass, MintxMARS, Shokolat-Kisu, Cha Cha-ness, Yann, Umica,Guest, YuukiZala, Naw d Blume, Guest, Patissiere, WindyMarine, Akita, JaexQuennie, stereotype and Guest

No **Flame Masters**, Please respect that this is my work!

Bold- Venue

Italics- Speech/thoughts

* * *

**Pink Lipstick**

**Chapter Six : The Carnival - Part One**

**-Miyabigaoka High...-**

An hour has passed, as promised Misaki has to message Usui about her whereabouts. Tora isn't pleased with what she's doing; beforehand she vowed that for today's carnival the two of them are going to be alone.

"Is this person special to you or is something that urgent you had to reply back? After all you do know that you're in safe hands." Tora spoke while munching onto his purple candy floss.

"Yes... No, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Tora it just that I kind of made a pact with him; forgetting our agreement in the process."

"No sweat, I could relate." Igarashi smiled before the two entered the haunted mansion which Maki had suggested earlier. Unlike other haunted mansions you have tried from various places the rules here are different. You could only enter alone.

* * *

Since young, Misaki had **Phasmophobia [1] **as much as she wanted to do it solely; but couldn't because she doesn't want her crush to find out her weakness, somehow her leg failed her. His could feel his lip twitch the minute Misa's expression changes.

"Are you ready, Ayuzawa Kaichou?" Tora asks her whilst waiting for her response.

"I'm always ready." Misaki mutter as she took a deep breath to calm her mind down.

_"It's alright, Misaki... everything's fine. Treat those scary creatures like little bugs."_

* * *

"Ladies first."

With not much choice left, Misaki stroll into the mansion with Tora tagging behind her. Never did these two knew that Usui was watching their every movements.

"**WOOOOOOOO.**" A three foot tall creature starting crawling towards Misaki's direction; half of its face was burned with another half rotten. The sound produced by the nails against the cement floor freaked her out.

_"Shoot, ugh... my legs, I can't move them."_

_"Yes, yes... my plans are working perfectly."_

The creature is only a few meters away from her, any minute now it's going to reach its prey.

"_Somebody save me." Misaki's inner-self screams._

* * *

**'BAM'**

Usui broke opened the emergency exit door, dash his way to Misa's side and carried her bride styled in hopes to find the nearest exit. The whole process happen too quickly that even the smartest Tora didn't manage to take a glimpse of that person.

"Damn it, don't let him get away." Tora yell as the creatures started removing their costumes and wigs, saluting Igarashi before they chased after the mysterious guy whom seems awfully familiar to Tora.

He's impressed by that guy whom have managed to see through his intentions, he must be some sort of alien that just migrated to planet earth. No way, a average human could ran with that imposing speed.

"Maki, Launch plan B." Tora smirk as he closed his phone.

"_You might be able to save her this time round, don't get to cocky... the fun has just begun."_

* * *

Cliff-hanger, in order not to disappoint you guys I've decided not to give any more datelines for my next update.. you guys would have to wait for it :)

Review in exchange for the next installment.

[1] Phobia of Ghost.

13/12/12 1.04AM

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


End file.
